You're Beautiful
by luciajungsoo
Summary: Adaptación del Dorama: 'You're Beautiful'. Isabella Swan, lo ha perdido todo. Sus padres, su familia y a su gemelo. Pero, ¿qué sucede cuando cierto sujeto le da la  oportunidad de obtener todo de nuevo? ¿Aceptara?
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio.**

Las campanadas de la Iglesia anuncian la hora de misa, todas las monjas se dirigen a su casa para orar...

''¿_Gemma*_, otra vez?- pregunta la madre superiora.

'Posiblemente esta corriendo'- contesta la monja.

Las casualidades y apuros siempre están juntas, cuando tienes un apuro la casualidad te avecina. Siempre sucede algo, siempre.. _Gemma,_ una chica lo normal común y corriente abandonada por sus padres y separada de su hermano gemelo. Su única opción: entregarse a dios. ¿Pero quien diría que un desconocido le cambiara la vida?

Gemma: Forma coreana de decir 'monja' o 'disipulo'.

Adaptación del Dorama 'You're Beautiful'.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1.

**Bella POV**.

Yo, Isabella Marie Swan mejor conocida como _Bella_ llego tarde nuevamente a misa. Si, a misa. Soy una novicia, apenas estoy comenzando con mi entrenamiento pero pronto me iré a Roma y seré una gran monja para toda la vida. No es que no haya deseado esto para mi vida, pero sinceramente no tengo nada. Ni padres, mi hermano desaparecido y ningún familiar que vele por mí. Mi hermano, mi precioso hermano gemelo. Seth, desde niños tenía el sueño de ser cantante y cuando lo fuera encontraríamos a nuestra madre. Pero, desgraciadamente fuimos separados y aquí estoy. Sola, en un convento y a punto de llegar tarde a misa.. Mejor dicho: llegue tarde.

'¡Bella! Llegaste muy tarde, la madre está muy molesta'.- me informo Kate, una de las novicias que entro al mismo tiempo conmigo.

'De verdad, lo lamento... No me di cuenta que era la hora y.. .'-

'Está bien, está bien. Dale las explicaciones a la madre superiora, no a mi'- dijo cortantemente.

Debido a esa _pequeña_y _sutil_ conversación me encuentro castigada. No puedo salir de mi habitación por el resto del día... No era mi culpa ser una persona tan despistada, estaba tan distraída que ni cuenta me di de la hora que era. A estas horas del día, el crepúsculo es lo que más me gusta. El cambio de día a noche, la culminación de un día. El principio de mis sueños, y el final de mis anhelos.

Desde que entre a este lugar mi único deseo ha sido: estar con mi hermano, mi gemelo, mi otra parte. Hace más de 8 años que no se dé el, nos separaron a la edad de 12 años y hasta hoy en día no se si está vivo, o está muerto. Físicamente nos parecemos mucho, recuerdo que cuando estábamos en el orfanato me confundían con él a pesar de ser yo mujer y el hombre.

A mis 20 años de edad nunca he salido de Forks, no sé como es el mundo exterior; me encantaría saber que hay mas allá de los árboles y carretera.

_Al otro día. _

'¿Bella, estás segura de poder ir?-

'Si madre, ¡si puedo!'- reafirme- 'manejar una moto es sencillo'.-replique.

'Bella, por favor ten mucho cuidado..'-

'Madre, confié en mi. Solo iré a buscar mi pasaje para Roma. ¿Quién mas lo buscara por mi?'.-

'Está bien'.-suspiro-'cualquier novedad tienes el móvil'.-regaño.

Emprendí mi viaje el aeropuerto en Port Angeles. Me encanta usar la moto, es tan sencillo y es mi única manera de salir sola sin necesidad de que me estén vigilando ni regañando. Todo es perfecto. _Todo._ Hasta que caigo en cuenta que una camioneta negra, va detrás de mi a mi ritmo. Me asuste, es posible que sea un matón, un acecino, o simplemente alguien que maneje despacio.

Me gustaría pensar que mi tercera opción es acertada, pero no.

Poco a poco, la camioneta se acerca a mi lado y un señor de barba, cabello negro, y de traje me habla.

'¿Es usted Isabella Swan?'-pregunto

_Mierda._ Me van a secuestrar.

'¿Es usted la hermana gemela de Seth Swan?'-volvió a preguntar.

¿Seth? ¿Mi hermano? ¡Oh por dios! El debe saber algo de él.

'Si, soy yo su hermana'.-

'¿En serio? ¿Sería tan amable de estacionarse?'.- pregunto.

Poco a poco me a orille a la carretera, y el señor se bajo del carro. Me observaba extraño, como si fuera una joya, algo de lujo, algo que jamás haya visto.

'¡Woh! Sí que son idénticos tu hermano y tu.'-comento.

'¿Sabe usted de mi hermano? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?'-empecé a preguntar.

'¿Su hermano? ¡Ah sí! ¡Por supuesto!, su hermano está bien solo que necesitaba encontrarla.'-

'¿A mí? ¿Para qué?-

'¿Podremos hablar en un lugar más tranquilo?.- pregunto.

Asentí, y nos dirigimos a un parque cerca de ahí.

'¿Entonces? ¿De qué quería hablarme?.-

'Es que mire, su hermano es genial. No tanto genial, es fantástico. Canta, baila y actúa. ¡Es de lo mejor de la historia de la música! Pero, bueno.-empezó a divagar- su hermano tuvo un acci...-

'¡¿QUÉ!.-exclame.- '¿qué le paso a mi hermano?-pregunte horrorizada.

'No se preocupe su hermano está bien, se encuentra en . Halla los mejores médicos se encargan de el '-respondió.

'¿Entonces, a que quiere llegar?-

'Bueno es un tanto difícil de explicar'-

'Trate, veré como lo entiendo'-

'Bueno, su hermano gano la oportunidad de estar en un grupo muy famoso y la verdad es que no quiero que el pierda esa oportunidad. He estado con él durante mucho tiempo…-

Mi hermano, mi pequeño. Como lo extraño, me pregunto: ¿estará comiendo bien? ¿me extrañara? ¿Habrá cambiado? Lo necesito tanto aquí conmigo, el era lo único que quedaba de mi familia. Ahora llega un hombre, y me dice que mi hermano está próximo a la fama. Espero que el tenga mejor suerte que yo, ya que no tuve elección.

'..Entonces en eso basaría. ¿Qué me dice al respecto?'-pregunto el desconocido.

'¿Qué? ¿Qué me acaba de preguntar?'-respondí reaccionando, me quede tan metida en mis pensamientos que se me olvido que me estaba hablando.

'Le acabo de preguntar si me haría el favor de sustituir a su hermano en la firma de contrato'-

'¡¿Qué yo qué?-grite horrorizada.

'Señorita Isabella, de verdad si no estuviese desesperado no la buscaría. De ese contrato depende la fama de su hermano'- suplico.

'Pero... Pero... El es hombre, yo mujer se va a notar que no soy el'-conteste.

'En realidad no tanto. Observe esta fotografía'-explico.

¡Oh diablos! _Santos y centellas. _¿Ese es mi _hermano_? Claramente se parecía demasiado a mí, demasiado es poco. Un chico de cabello castaño claro, que le llega a los hombros. Chaqueta de cuero negra, y aretes. De lejos pensaría que sería mujer. Pero, tengo esa sensación de ayudarlo. ¿Quién más que su hermana gemela?

Suspire.

'Entonces, ¿para cuándo me necesitas?- respondí en susurro.

Sonrió con ganas y respondió: 'Hoy'. Y el mundo se me vino al suelo.


End file.
